


Preferences

by battle_cat



Series: Fury Road Ficlets [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn’t sure if he’ll want to do it again, the night after she sliced his hand open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "learning what the other person likes sexually," and I've already written like...30 fics of that, but I hadn't written this moment.
> 
> Takes place right after [Zero to Sixty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4983841/chapters/11447485).

She isn’t sure if he’ll want to do it again, the night after she sliced his hand open.

(She can’t allow herself to think about how it could have been his throat, ruthlessly pushes her thoughts away from that because it makes her feel like vomiting. Thinking about the way he held her afterward is also best avoided.)

But he doesn’t hesitate, not once, as he follows her back to her room, and then they’re kissing against the door, and then they’re kissing on the bed, heated and sloppy, and then they’re tugging off clothes, fumbling a bit around his bandaged hand but making up in determination what they lack in grace. And then she’s nudging his solid weight on top of her, reaching down to stroke him where he’s hard and leaking.

But then he pulls away, disengaging from her mouth where she’s been quite happy to let him suck her lips raw, uncurling her fingers from around his cock.

“What is it?” She wants to search his face for answers, but he’s not meeting her gaze. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing…nothing wrong,” he murmurs, licking his lips. They’re swollen from kissing, pink and plush, and…it’s very distracting. “Just wanna…” He seems to be struggling with something.

“Should I…I mean, would you rather I…I got out before I…” he stammers, his cheeks flushing as he makes a hand motion that finishes off the sentence well enough. “I don’t have to…inside you…’f you don’t want…”

“Oh.” Of course, she has to remind herself. He is decent. He would want to know, and bother to ask what she wanted. “Doesn’t matter,” she says with a tiny shrug. “I can’t get pregnant. Never could.”

“Mm.” He’s blinking a lot, and she watches a string of emotions flicker over his face without being able to read them all. “Okay.”

His face is closed and she feels a sudden lurch. She doesn’t think he’d be the kind to value her less for it, but…

“Wanted—” he starts, and she sucks in a breath. “Wanted to know…about that. And also…if you liked it. When I—hmm—when I come inside you. Because ‘f you don’t I, mm, can do it on the sheets, or…somewhere else.”

_Oh._

He is flushed bright red and she can’t sort out the storm of feelings churning up the territory inside her.

Being sticky and slimed with seed was never the worst part of breeding, because it at least meant it was over. But he’s still asking, and she could say no if she wanted, and with a flash of shame she realizes she hadn’t even considered it as a thing she _could_ say no to, once she made it clear she wanted him inside her. And when it had happened, last night with him, it hadn’t seemed gross or shameful or even like acceptable collateral damage for the good stuff. It had been nice.

When she looks up he’s watching her, so carefully, cheeks still a little pink. She feels a rush of warmth.

“I liked it,” she says softly. “When it was you.” Now it’s her turn to blush.

“Mm. ‘M glad,” he mutters, and then he’s pulling her close again, a kiss and a hot breath and a press of flesh, and she’s spreading her legs and wrapping them around his hips.

He’s kissing her neck and she cranes her head so her mouth is right next to his ear, close enough that she only needs the barest whisper to say, “Do it again.”


End file.
